


Untitled Ficlet In Which Sam Sings

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title tells it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet In Which Sam Sings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).



> This is about as close as I'm ever going to come to writing dwarves, I bet. Sorry about that. Inspired by the fact that today is Sam's birthday and that [](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**rabidsamfan**](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/) asked for fic to mark the day.
> 
> Needless to say, the poem is the Professor's.

Title: none as yet.  
Rating: G unless you're a teetotaler  
Characters: Sam, Jolly Cotton, assorted hobbits, Gimli cameo  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine except the fun I have writing it. The poetry certainly isn't; that was written by the inestimable Professor Tolkien, who created Middle-Earth and its denizens.

When the tavern-talk turned to dwarves and their ways, a fair sight more pleasant than some nearer matters, some full-voiced lad asked "Mr. Frodo journeyed with a dwarf, din't he?"; before Sam could catch him Jolly Cotton put his bit in with, "Indeed he did, and Sam here with him!"

Well, that did it, truly. All eyes turned to Sam, and all voices called for a tale or a word or some such thing. As Jolly grinned at him, all unbidden the memory came to Sam of Gimli singing in Moria's vasty caverns, and he knew what to give them.

_ The world was young, the mountains green,  
No stain yet on the Moon was seen,  
No words were laid on stream or stone  
When Durin woke and walked alone…._

The cozy common room faded, the hobbits hushed into silence, and as Sam sang he heard Gimli's booming voice filling endless darkness above their heads, felt beneath his feet not a wooden floor but worked stone.

_ But still the sunken stars appear  
In dark and windless Mirrormere;  
There lies his crown in water deep,  
Till Durin wakes again from sleep._

The deep stars in the blueness of Mirrormere shimmered in Sam's vision, giving way only slowly to the brown and gold and pink of a tavern common room full of wide-eyed hobbits. For a long moment everyone stared at Sam, who felt blood burn in his cheeks as he sat down again, staring into his half-done and undoubtedly final ale.

Then someone began to clap, and then someone else; soon the whole room applauded and cheered, as Jolly nudged Sam till he helplessly smiled.


End file.
